


Peach

by saarebitch



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saarebitch/pseuds/saarebitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elain has a quiet night alone, but Revas interrupts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peach

**Author's Note:**

> Smut prompt from Tumblr. Revas "eating the peach"  
> Revas Lavellan belongs to drathe on tumblr.

Elain loved travelling on the plains during the summer months. Life was easier then. The clan followed the herds of druffalo for food and leather over the vast, open grasses where they grazed. When they had enough for themselves, small groups of hunters were allowed to go on hunts in the nearby forests to find bigger game. Furs, skins, teeth, and antlers of all types of animals sold well in the Free Marches, and this time of year meant full bellies and peaceful existence.

She was enjoying time to herself for a change. She had laid out a thick wool blanket in the soft grass of plains, far away from the loud music and singing at camp. The drumbeats still resonated dully across the open land, a reminder that she was never entirely alone. The moon was nearly full and the sky was clear, every star shining brightly. She reclined on her blanket in the grass and traced constellations with her finger, drawing long lines and circles at the pictures in the heavens. Old songs came to her head, and she hummed them happily as she painted recreations of mythological heroes in the night sky.

She had managed to get nearly an entire hour of time alone before he found her. His approaching footsteps were quiet, but not completely silent. He knew she hated when he snuck up on her.

“Kind of late for a walk,” she greeted him, her eyes still fixed on the glittering stars in the sky.

“Wasn’t on a walk. I had an assignment,” Revas said as he sat down next to her on her blanket.

“Oh?”

“Mmhmm,” he murmured. He reached down and ran his hand along her tangled tresses flowing out from her head and onto the grass. “Paeris was looking for you. He had some important thing to talk to you about. When he couldn’t find you, he asked me to track you down.”

She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. Of course Paeris needed her. He seemed to always need her lately. “So, are you going to take me back now?”

“You know,” he started, his fingers lightly stroking the beads woven in her hair, “I was planning on it. But now that I’m here, I don’t really want to leave.”

He was making an attempt at being coy, and it made her smirk. That’s a game she had mastered, and he was in over his head. She sat up and pulled her knees to her chest, letting the loose linen top she was wearing fall down her shoulder. It immediately caught his attention, and his gaze burned into the bare skin now exposed and then traveled downwards, most likely imagining what else was underneath.

“Good,” she said, sure she had his undivided attention. “Pass me that box on your right side. I’m starving.”

He looked next to him and saw the box; carved from heavy oak, engraved with scenes of a Dalish warrior being blooded, made by her years ago. He let his fingers slide over the lid before opening it. Inside were three peaches, pristine and soft. He looked back at her and laughed, shaking his head.

She pushed his shoulder. “Just hand one to me.”

“As you wish,” he pulled one out and leaned over to hand it to her. When she reached for it, however, he pulled away. Giving her his widest grin, he brought the peach to his mouth and bit into it, juice dripping all over his chin. He chewed his mouthful loudly, exaggerating the deliciousness of the morsel smacking against his tongue.

“Ass,” she muttered under her breath as she snatched the rest of the fruit out of his hand. “If you wanted some, all you had to do was ask.” She took a bite herself, savoring the sweet flesh of her favorite food.

His hands were around her torso in an instant, and before she had time to react, he had brought her down onto her back on the blanket, his body above hers, smirking.

“May I please have a taste, Peach?” his words oozed with self-congratulations on his wit, and she couldn’t stand it. She shoved the fruit to his mouth, urging him to take a bite. When he did, he did so slowly. His teeth pierced the delicate skin with a quiet snap, and she saw his tongue take the piece he so carefully bit into his mouth, mulling over its flavor. Juice dripped down her wrist in sticky rivulets, and after he swallowed the piece, he grabbed her wrist, holding it in place. His tongue sought out the dripping juices, dragging it across her skin to lick her clean. He pulled the peach from her hand, and placed each of her fingers in his mouth, one by one, sucking every last morsel of the sweet nectar off her.

“Mmmmm,” he said between licks on her palm,” I can see why you like these so much.”

She touched his lips with her fingertips. “I’d like some more…”

He stopped his work and let her hand go. Reaching down, he pulled out the small knife he carried in his belt. With the utmost care, he sliced the remaining flesh of the peach, each piece cut into bite-sized portions. He smiled at her as he wiped his blade on the wool blanket and placed it carefully back into his belt. She moved her arms above her head and set her legs on either side of him. Opening her mouth slightly and closing her eyes, she invited him to give her what she wanted.

And he was happy to oblige. Soft peach flesh grazed her soft lips, and she parted them to run the tip of her tongue on the tender fruit. Its syrupy sweetness tempted her, and she couldn’t resist wrapping her lips around it and taking the entire piece in her mouth. For his effort, Elain sucked on Revas’ fingers as they were taken in with the peach, darting her wet tongue over the tips. She could feel his hot breath on her face, his chest pressed against her own, he was so very close to her. And as he pulled his fingers slowly from her mouth, he replaced them with his own lips.

The kiss was slow and languorous as they tried to savor the taste of each other. Their tongues stroked each other lazily, careful to avoid teeth as they dipped into and out of each other’s mouths. Elain’s body came alive under the kiss; she was preternaturally aware of her pulse, flowing in her neck, her wrists, and now, the warmth between her thighs. With every heartbeat, there was a throbbing ache of need. Their slow kiss gave way to more heated movements, tongues thrashing and teeth biting pliant lips. Warmth spread through her as she consumed him, making her skin tingle and flush, and she raised her hips slightly to meet his motions. She ground her hips down on him and was delighted when she felt his physical reaction. She was even more delighted when he moaned into her mouth as she did it again.

But Revas had had enough of her teasing. He pulled away from her, leaving her suddenly chilled. She wanted to be wrapped in his warmth forever, and she ran her hands down his chest, wishing there wasn’t the thick fabric of his shirt in the way, urging him to come back. He wasn’t convinced however, and he took her hands and guided them to the sides of her waist with care. She furrowed her brow in disappointment, “Don’t you want me?”

He frowned at her statement and ran his fingers up her arms, making her tiny hairs stand on end. “More than anything. But you’re so impatient.”

“I can’t help it,” she sighed, enjoying the tingling sensation his fingers were giving her as they touched her shoulders. “We get so little time alone together.”

His fingers continued their exploration, moving down towards her breasts. “We’re alone tonight. Let me take my time,” he said before dipping his lips down to follow his fingers’ caresses. He ran his mouth along her shoulder, hot breath on her sensitive skin, before moving to her throat. He sucked on delicate curve there, leaving no trace of any peach juice that might have dripped down earlier. He occupied his fingers by teasing her breasts through her shirt, cupping them, squeezing them, and pressing them together. The pads of his thumbs circled around her nipples as well, soft and feather-light. The sensation of the fabric against her made them hard, two little buds pressing back against his thumbs. She let escape sighs on rasped breath to encourage him to continue.

His eager mouth moved on from her throat and met his fingers, taking the hard little buds between his teeth. His tongue lathed against the fabric, making her whisper his name like a supplication. He let his hands move from her breasts while his mouth worked, and glided them down her body. Ghost-like touches flowed down her sides, tickling her ribs, caressing her hips, and then moving back up again. As they moved, his hands slipped up under her shirt and found the bare skin of her stomach underneath. She was so sensitive with arousal now, the mere touch made her gasp, and her whole body shifting to meet his touch.

His mouth moved away from her breasts and he stared down at her as he explored her. Fingers danced over her every curve, and she wrapped her thighs around his waist in search for some relief. “Revas,” she whimpered, “Please stop teasing me.” He chuckled quietly and shook his head as he pried her thighs off him.

“Peach, I haven’t even begun to tease you yet.”

Before she had a chance to complain, his hands were grabbing onto her pants, pulling them roughly down her waist. She wiggled her hips to help him get them down and pulled her shirt over her head as he tugged the leg of the pants off her foot. As the last article of her clothing came off, she laid back down before him, basking in his parted mouth and penetrating gaze. She smiled at him smugly, “Change your mind?”

“Absolutely not.” He continued to look down on her, and she attempted to tease him into doing what she wanted. Her hands found their way down her stomach, over her hips, and dipped between her wet thighs. The moan she drew from her own touch as she found the sensitive little nub between her lips was low and deep, and she stared at him as she did so. She believed her show might have worked when he loosened his belt and threw it to the side. He then untied a cord of leather from around his wrist and used it to tie his hair back. When he started to draw his own shirt over his head, she bit her lip and watched him with piqued interest, as eager to see his body as he was to see hers.

But as the shirt fell to the side, heaped in a messy pile with her own clothes, he lowered himself down between her legs and moved her busy hand away. She pouted at the sudden loss of sensation. The realization of what he planned to do was titillating. “Rev, you are cruel.” Her words were lost as soon as his his lips found her inner thighs, and she gasped as he stroked her labia with a whisper soft touch of his index finger.

“I bet you won’t think so when I’m done,” he said before he moved his mouth to meet his finger. His own lips touched her swollen inner lips, a soft kiss at first, but turning into a heated embrace; his mouth gently sucking and pulling on the wet hood. She shivered at the attention, and her hands balled into fists at her side. His finger slid up and down her wet slit, nudging ever so slightly between the lips he was so tenderly working. He went agonizingly slow, alternating his stroking and kissing, as she rocked her hips and moaned with pleasure. Her body was on fire, a blazing heat consuming her from the center of her loins and spreading outwards.

She unclenched her fists and moved her hands to his head, guiding him into her further. He happily obliged, and parted her labia with his lips to find her clit inside. His tongue flicked across the little button, making tiny little patterns around it, swirling and caressing, sending waves of sensation through her. Finally feeling the touch of his tongue made her tangle her hands into his hair, brown fingers in the dark blonde tresses like fallen oak branches in fields of wheat. The pressure built in her, a fiery, consuming thing, and her breaths came fast as he drew her to the edge with his teasing.

But just as she felt that she might spill over, Revas pulled away from her, just long enough for her to feel her release slipping away. She whimpered and squirmed and pushed his head back towards her, anything to make him start again. Instead of giving her what she wanted, his let small gusts of his breath go against her achingly sensitive slit, and ran his fingertip around her entrance. He pushed against her as he moved his mouth back to her clit and he let his finger enter her slowly, a shallow push, then deeper. The long, deep strokes intensified when he pushed in a second finger, both now working in unison, as the pressure inside her burned. Slowly, in and out, out then back in, fingertips brushing against the spot inside her that flooded her with sensation and made her feel overwhelmed. Her entire body was flushed with blood rushing to her core, building pressure until she felt as though she would break. IF he would only go a little faster, put just a little more pressure on her, if only, if only. She dragged her nails against the skin on his skull, desperate for anything, and it elicited a moan from him. The moan vibrated through her, snapping the building tension, a wave crashing on a shore.

She sat straight up, hands pulling on his hair, as the sensation of his torturous work on her clit and his languorous penetrating drove her to the brink. Her hips ground into his face as her orgasm washed over her with an intensity that surprised her. She let out a gasping cry, her entire body tensing, vision blurring. He slowly licked up the length of her wet slit while she groaned his name over and over again, riding out the waves of her release. When her heartbeat started to calm and her thighs stopped trembling, she fell back onto the blanket with a hard thud. A wide grin spread across her face, pure contentment washing over her.

“You know…” she said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him down to her, “I could get used to that.”

“Oh yeah?”

She nodded and cupped his jaw with her palms, bringing his face to hers. As their mouths met, she tasted herself on his tongue, a salty tanginess, and she opened her mouth wider to take it all in. His earlier patience was replaced with restlessness now, and as his tongue sought hers with fervor, his hardened cock pressed against her hip seeking relief. She toyed with the idea of teasing him like he had teased her, but his urgency as his cock rocked against her fanned the embers growing in her core, and all she wanted was to feel him inside of her.

She reached down between them and tugged hard on the rough cloth of his pants, trying desperately to move them down his waist. He moved to help her, shoving them down only enough to release himself, too eager to wait on undressing completely. Unwilling to wait any longer, he hooked her leg behind the knee onto his arm, lifted it up, and entered her in one thrust. The angle allowed him to enter deeply, and she let out a startled cry as he hit the same spot his fingers had so expertly found mere moments ago. There was no desire to take his time anymore, only to take what he needed, and his thrusts came hard and fast. She smashed her lips back into his, desperate for contact, to feel him over every inch of her.

He drove into her again and again, filling her, then emptying her, then filling her again, and it wasn’t long before she felt the warm pressure building. Her nails dug into his shoulders and she bucked her hips frantically to meet his thrusts, drawing out an anguished moan from him. “Please…please…I can’t….” her body trembled and she felt her climax approaching. It felt like warm honey, dripping and golden, sticky and sweet, swiftly coursing until it filled her and there was nothing left but the want for release.

She pulled Revas’ shoulders against her and bit down to stifle her cries as she came again. Her hips crashed into him, pulling out everything she could, waves of spasms riding through her. He followed shortly after her, fingers holding her leg digging into her thigh, bruising the soft flesh. His other hand held tightly to the back of her head, and he groaned with every aftershock he experienced with every finishing thrust. They waited there, both panting, breathing coming with difficulty, slick with sweat from the humid summer night. Movements had ceased, but both felt the tremors that always came after such vigorous exertions.

When they finally pulled apart, they lay next to each other, each wearing a satisfied smile. Elain found the long-forgotten pieces of the peach on the ground nearby and picked them up to finish her earlier snack.

“You know,” she started, mouth full of the fruit, “I can get you some of these if you want.”

Revas grinned, wide and mischievous. “You’re the only peach I want to eat.”

“You are such an ass.” She laughed and smacked his shoulder.

She nestled into him and turned her gaze back to the night sky. She knew they should get back before her brother sent anyone else out to look for her, but in the moment, she wanted to pretend that their time together was as vast as the dark void that hung above the world.


End file.
